


May It Never Stop Turning

by Ebyru



Series: inspired by games [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a sucker. Castiel likes trying human games on his days 'off'.</p><p>Excerpt: Dean’s going to be back soon. Sam considers what to do. “Spin the bottle, Cas.”</p><p>Castiel’s hand waves in the air. The bottle spins. It doesn’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May It Never Stop Turning

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. I'm pretty sure people fall in love all the time during this game. not.

“Why are you teaching him this, here, _now_?” A pause. “Actually, why are you teaching him about this period?”

“Because he asked, Dean. And there aren’t any movie rental places around for me to use an example.”

“I’m going to get pie just in case you decide to become _practical_.”

“Yeah, whatever jerk.”

“Be back in an hour, bitch.”

***

“Is it something embarrassing?”

“Well, it would be if there were other people in the room. That’s how it’s usually played.” Laugh. “Not that we’re going to play.”

“We aren’t? I misunderstood then.”

“You wanted to play for real?” 

“I haven’t heard the rules yet to decide.”

Beat. “Okay.” The bottle spins. Castiel watches it, unimpressed. Sam feels relief at the lack of understanding. It stops in front of Castiel. “You would have to kiss me in this case.”

“There could be no other outcome, following the logic I acquired of this game.”

A smile . “That’s right.” A shaky breath. His gaze flickers to Castiel’s lips accidentally. He looks up into dizzying, blue eyes instead. “You understand now then, right?” 

“I do.” Castiel stares. He pushes up onto his hands and knees. He crosses the few paces between them on the carpet. His lips fall softly against Sam’s. A kiss.

Sam’s eyes bulge. Castiel pulls away. “You did want to play?”

“I wanted _you_ to explain it. Again.”

_ Again? _   “Again?”

“I know the rules, Sam.” Castiel’s lips drag across Sam’s cheek, moistening his skin.

A stuttering heartbeat. Palpitations almost. “You wanted to kiss me?”

“I don’t do things without reason, Sam.” A smile.   
  


Dean’s going to be back soon. Sam considers what to do. “Spin the bottle, Cas.”

Castiel’s hand waves in the air. The bottle spins. It doesn’t stop. 

Castiel drapes himself across the front of Sam. And they kiss again. Touching shoulders, arms, legs. Fingers intertwine. Hair is irreparably mussed up. Moan after moan. Whimpers punctuated by gasps. Teeth graze lips. Tongues tease, licking wet stripes. Hands slide lower. Sam ravages Castiel’s neck. Marks are left everywhere, anywhere. 

Remarked. Remade. Retraced. Retouched.

Sam pulls away first. “I know another game we could try.”

Panting breaths hit Sam’s fluttering lashes. “Dean will return soon.”

“He’ll play this one with us.” Sam squeezes Castiel’s hips, forcing their groins to rub.

A whimper slips between clenched teeth.  “What is it?”

“Strip poker.” Sam’s tongue laps at Castiel’s collarbone.

“Yes.” To the game? To what Sam has done? To all of it? “Yes.”

“I’ll call Dean and tell him to bring booze.”


End file.
